Un espoir dans la nuit
by Patmol 'n' Moony
Summary: Slash SBSS. Après une réunion de l'ordre Sirius déprime tout seul dans son coin jusqu'à ce que Snape arrive et le sorte de sa déprime.


**Un espoir dans la nuit**

Disclamer: L'histoire de base d'Harry Potter appartient, comme tout le monde le sait, à JK Rowling (Si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous devez être perdus). Les nouveaux personnages et les histoires farfelues sortent tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. Si vous êtes encore là bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1: Un feu de cheminée, une bouteille de whisky et mon ennemi de toujours**

La réunion de l'ordre du phoenix venait tout juste de se terminer et la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Tous les membres se dépêchaient de rentrer pour retrouver la chaleur et le confort de leur maison. Le quartier général se vidait peu à peu et redevenait une grande maison vide. Sirius avait écouté avec mauvaise humeur les membres faire leur rapport de mission alors que lui était cloitré ici dans cette lugubre maison, si on pouvait appeler le bâtiment ainsi. Comme à sa chaque fin de réunion il alla dans le petit salon et s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée où crépitait un bon feu, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main. Ce salon était la seule pièce de la maison qu'il aimait, la seule où les murs ne suintaient pas la magie noire et où on n'avait pas l'impression d'étouffer sous une atmosphère pesante. Sirius passait la plus grande partie de son temps dans ce salon, s'y réfugiant quand il était seul dans l'illustre maison familiale. D'ordinaire il se contentait d'y lire, de faire des châteaux de cartes explosives, de se remémorer le passé et de s'y ennuyer profondément. Mais à chaque fin de réunion il y venait avec une bouteille d'alcool pour essayer d'oublier que lui était enfermé ici alors que dehors la guerre commençait déjà et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Les réunions étaient devenues de vraies épreuves rendues encore plus difficiles par Severus Snape qui ne manquait pas une occasion de lui faire remarquer que lui agissait alors que Sirius dépérissait, enfermé dans cette vaste prison, le narguant à chaque rapport qu'il venait faire. Alors à chaque fin de réunion Sirius s'enfermait dans ce salon avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille pour essayer d'anesthésier pour quelque temps son esprit torturé.

Il en était déjà à son troisième verres quand il entendit du bruit venant du couloir, il se retourna et se retrouva face à un Severus Snape, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'il avait du oublier de fermer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là Snape ? Tu n'as donc rien d'autre de mieux à faire dans ta misérable vie ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis affalé comme une loque sur un fauteuil en train de vider une bouteille de whisky seul Black.

- Et si pour une fois tu m'épargnais tes sarcasmes et que tu me disais ce que tu veux ?

- Tu ne répliques pas Black, décidément tu es vraiment tombé bien bas.

- Dégage d'ici Snape, tu es encore chez moi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te supporter un instant de plus. Cracha-t-il hargneux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Black je ne comptais pas rester.

- Tant mieux alors tire toi et laisse moi seul.

- Pour que tu puisse oublier ta misérable existence dans l'alcool ?

- Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute manière ?

- Oh rien. Passe une bonne nuit dans ta si charmante maison Black.

Il se retourna et commença à partir quand il revint sur ses pas. Sirius était retourné à son occupation principale, vider la bouteille de whisky. Severus le regarda un instant avant de prendre une grand inspiration et de venir s'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de Sirius. Celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques Snape, je t'ai dit de dégager de chez moi.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Répondit-il simplement.

- Quoi ? Mais personne ne t'a demandé ton avis tu va déguerpir de chez moi avant que je ne t'y forces.

- Tu ne fera rien du tout Black. Dit-il calmement.

- Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ?

- Tu ne fera rien parce que tu ne veux pas être seul.

- Je préfère encore rester seul que de passer la soirée avec toi Snivellus. Siffla-t-il.

Severus ne tiqua même pas sur le surnom et fit apparaître un verre pour se servir du whisky.

- Et bien c'est fort dommage car je ne comptes pas bouger. J'ai très envie d'un verre de whisky et il se trouve que je n'en ai plus chez moi, je me vois donc forcé de me servir un verre du tien. De plus on dit que ta famille a toujours conservé une bonne cuvé et je suis curieux d'y gouter.

- Quoi ? Nan mais tu te crois où, ce n'est pas une dégustation ! C'est ma maison, mon whisky et mon fauteuil et je ne veux pas les partager avec une vermine de ton espèce alors tu va...

- Et si tu arrêtais un peu ton numéro et que tu acceptais de passer la soirée avec moi ?

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu n'as aucune envie de passer la soirée seul à te morfondre et à noyer ta solitude dans l'alcool.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que...

- Ne joues pas à ça Black, je sais ce que c'est que de passer une soirée seul en se demanda à quoi est ce que l'on sert.

Sirius le regarda étonné d'une telle confidence et sembla se calmer un peu. Il baissa son regard vers son verre à moitié vide. Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux dans leur contemplation de leur verre, chacun perdu dans ses pensées ou ses souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux. Au bout d'un certain temps Sirius releva la tête vers Severus et ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Pourquoi tu restes là ? Je veux dire, on se déteste tous les deux, on est ennemi depuis dès années et je t'en ai fait voir de belles. Alors pourquoi tu restes là avec moi ?

- Je crois que... Je crois que en fait j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un le fasse quand c'était moi alors je... Enfin tu vois je...

- Ouais je vois.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire.

- Tu veux un autre verre ? Demanda Sirius, ayant enfin trouvé comment rompre ce silence.

- Avec plaisir, les rumeurs étaient fondées, ce whisky est délicieux.

- Cuvé spécial Black. On en garde toujours pour les grandes occasions. Répondit-il en lui servant un verre.

- Ou les soirs de déprime.

- Aussi oui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et finirent par éclater de rire, soulagés que cette atmosphère pesante soit dissipée.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait un feu, on est au mois de

mai.

- Les flammes me détendent, c'est comme si leur danse effaçait tous mes soucis, pour ne laisser place qu'à un grand sentiment de bien-être et de paix.

- Sirius Black poète ! Qui aurait cru ça ? Plaisanta Severus.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores de moi Snape, comme il doit y en avoir beaucoup que j'ignores de toi.

- Certainement ! Affirma-t-il. Il se tut un instant puis repris plus sérieusement. On a été ennemis pendant des années sans même se connaître.

- Ouais, on était jeunes et nos maisons étaient rivales, on n'a pas cherché plus loin.

- Tu dois avoir raison, mais maintenant c'est quoi notre excuse ? On a grandi et on n'est plus à Poudlard.

- Ouais et on est dans le même camp aussi ! Un autre ?

Severus hocha la tête et Sirius le resservit après s'être lui même repris un autre verre.

- On devrait peut-être arrêter nos idioties, je ne pense pas que ça nous aidera à gagner cette guerre.

- Ca certainement pas ! Sauf si on arrive à leur donner la migraine en se chamaillant sur le champ de bataille !

- C'est l'idée la plus saugrenue que tu es jamais eue Black !

- Ca j'en suis pas si sur, je suis sur que je peux faire mieux.

- Et bien je préfère ne pas savoir.

Ils burent leur verre en silence, Sirius faisant tourner le sien tout en jetant des regards furtifs en direction de Severus comme s'il hésitait à lui poser une question.

- Snape, tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu savais ce que cela faisait d'être seul et se demander pourquoi on était sur cette terre.

- Oui ?

- C'était quand on était à Poudlard ?

Severus baissa les yeux, apparemment la question faisait ressortir de douloureux souvenirs et Sirius s'en voulu immédiatement de lui faire repenser à cette époque alors que lui était resté et avait mis de côté ses sentiments pour que Sirius se sente mieux.

- Oui.

Severus avait relevé les yeux et Sirius pu voir toute la tristesse et la souffrance que faisait resurgir ces souvenirs.

- Je n'allais pas vraiment bien à cette époque. J'étais très introverti et j'avais très peu confiance en moi, je... Je n'arrivais pas à aller vers les autres et ... Et...

- On ne t'aidais pas vraiment ? Je veux dire moi et les maraudeurs, ça devait pas t'aider qu'on s'en prenne à toi tout le temps.

- Nan pas vraiment.

Une vague de culpabilité envahit Sirius et il préféra plonger à nouveau dans son verre plutôt que d'affronter le regard de Severus. Celui-ci se plongea lui aussi dans la contemplation de son verre encore une fois.

- Désolé. Murmura Sirius. Je suis désolé de tout ça, on... Je ne savais pas.

- Et comment aurais-tu pu le savoir, je ne montrais jamais ce que je ressentais. Et puis je n'ais pas était très tendre avec vous non plus.

- Ouais mais c'était pas une raison, on s'est plus ou moins acharné sur toi alors que tu ne nous avais rien fait.

- Tu l'as dit toit même on était jeunes et nos maisons étaient rivales. Je crois que ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'ai fait exactement la même chose à chaque réunion alors que moi je savais.

- Là t'as pas tord. Alors je dis qu'on est quitte et que l'on devrait trinquer. Qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Demanda-t-il en levant son verre qu'il avait à nouveau rempli.

- Que mon verre est vide et que j'en prendrais bien un autre.

- Bonne réponse. S'exclama Sirius en lui servant un autre verre.

Ils enchaînèrent les verres les uns après les autres, vidant une autre bouteille de la cuvée spéciale des Black et passèrent la soirée à parler et à rire. Sirius finit par tomber endormi sur son fauteuil sous le coup de l'alcool et Severus entrepris de le transporter jusqu'à son lit. Une fois fait il rabattit les couvertures sur lui et le regarda dormir un moment. Puis, il déposa un léger sur son font en murmurant « bonne nuit mon amour » avant se s'en aller.

La porte venait à peine de se refermer que Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne murmure « bonne nuit mon ange » et qu'il ne retombe dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves d'une vie avec un maître des potions.

_A suivre_


End file.
